Kiss
by Kaze Wind
Summary: Naru's getting pretty sick and tired of Neji ranting on about all that destiny crap. So how does she shut him up? By kissing him full force on the lips of course. That leaves Neji pretty confused and Sasuke feeling jealous. oneshot sasu x femnaru x neji


Disclaimer: I own _nothing_! Ya hear that? _Nothing_!!!!!

**Surprise**

sasu x femnaru x neji

Naru was getting pretty sick of hearing Neji rant on and on about how weak Hinata was and how she was destined to always be weak, so she did the only thing she could think of to shut him up. Naru tapped on the Hyuuga's shoulder.

"What?" he snapped irritably, turning to face the blonde. The moment he did she placed her hands on each of his shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

Hinata gasped in surprise, Sakura smiled, thinking that 1) they kinda looked cute together and 2) now she wouldn't have to share Sasuke, and as for the Uchiha himself...

Sasuke stared in horror. The Uchiha could swear he heard the world come to a screeching halt around him.

Naru broke away from Neji, smirking evilly. Neji stared at her, mouth agape.

"Was that part of your destiny?" Naru asked, smiling seductively.

"Uh, er, uh..."

Hinata actually started _laughing_. This was the first, and probably the last, time she'd ever seen Neji speechless.

Naru turned her back to Neji and walked over to her teammates, waving him off as she did.

"See ya later," she chirped teasingly. Neji blushed and lightly touched his lips, blushing profusly. The Byakugan weilder didn't fail to notice the death glare Sasuke shot him before leaving.

* * *

"Why did you do it?"

Naru looked at Sasuke in confusion, still slurping up some ramen noodles. It was later that same day, and Sasuke and Naru were at the ramen stand together. Sakura had wanted to eat dinner with her family, so it was just the two of them.

"Why'd I do what?" Naru asked ignorantly, noticing that Sasuke didn't even look at her as he spoke.

"Why did you kiss Neji?"

"Just sick of hearing him talk," Naru answered, shrugging. She finished the last of her noodles and drank the broth left in the bowl. "One more please!"

"So you just did it to shut him up?" Sasuke asked, heart pounding in releif.

"Yep, pretty much," the blonde answered, slurping down more ramen, "Why? Did it bother you?" Sasuke blushed.

"NO!"

Naru stared wide eyed at Sasuke's brash reaction. Suddenly a knowing smile graced her face.

"What?" the Uchiha snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Naru sighed, turning back to her noodles. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, huh?"

"Absolutely nothing," Naru confirmed, "I just never thought that the great Uchiha heir would become _jealous_."

Sasuke practically choked on his ramen.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous," the Sharingan weilder hissed.

"Suuuuuuuuure you're not," the blonde replied in a singsong voice, smirking playfully.

"I'm not!" Sasuke insisted.

"Then what's with the blush?"

That comment only caused Sasuke to blush harder.

"See? There it is," Naru joked, pointing to the pale boy.

"You're such a dobe."

"Bastard."

Naru sucked down more noodles. Sasuke left his own bowl well alone.

"Hey Sasuke."

The Uchiha turned to his teammate.

"What?"

"Do you remember that one time when we accidentally kissed? Back at the academy?"

Sasuke nodded. How could he forget? Naru had been kneeling on the desk in front of him, glaring daggers at him. Someone had said something about a fight, and the person sitting on fron of Sasuke stood up, accidentally bumping into Naru and closing the space between her and Sasuke. She was probably the only girl in Konoha who'd hated being in that situation.

"Why did you ask?"

"No reason," Naru answered, slurping up more ramen, "It's just that today kinda reminded me of it. More please."

"You eat way too much of that junk," Sasuke commented.

"No I don't," Naru protested, digging into the new bowl, "besides, unlike every other girl in Konoha, I care about things other than just looking good. I bet the only reason any of them enrolled in the academy is to stalk you."

Sasuke chuckled.

"What? It's probably true. Do you remeber when Sakura first introduced herself when we met Kakashi-sensei? My likes are Sasuke, my hobby is stalking Sasuke, my dream is to screw Sasuke. Blegh."

"She didn't actually say my name," the Sharingan weilder pointed out.

"But she kept looking at you the whole time she was talking. She even squealed at the end of her introduction," the Kyuubi vessel argued.

"And you're different?"

"Damn right," Sasuke couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt as she spoke, "I'm going to focus on becoming strong."

"So you can become Hokage?"

"Uh-huh," Naru sighed, staring off into space.

"Well, if you want to become Hokage, you're going to become strong, like you said. That means you need to take care of your health," Sasuke began smirking evilly, "Which means _no more ramen!_"

Naru put on a look fo fake horror.

"Sasuke, you're such a jerk!"

Sasuke chuckled again.

"So..."

"So what?"

"So there's no one you like?"

Naru looked confused.

"Of course there is. There's you," Sasuke's heart swelled, "and Sakura and Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei and-"

"Not like that you dobe!" Sasuke snapped. Naru blinked.

"Then how like?"

Sasuke blushed.

"Nevermind."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

Naru pouted and slurped down more ramen, as loudly and grossly as she could. Sasuke made a face.

"Stop doing that."

"Tell me what you meant.

"No."

Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp.

"Stop it."

"Tell me."

Sasuke groaned in frustration.

"You know," Naru slurped more ramen, "if you're too embarrassed, you could just say so."

"I'm _not_ embarrassed," Sasuke protested.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because."

Silence.

"Because? Oh, _real_ mature. Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" Naru joked.

"You're not funny," Sasuke smirked.

"Then why're you smiling?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Hello."

Sasuke and Naru whirled around at the voice. Hyuuga Neji himself stepped into the ramen stand.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," the blonde kunoichi chirped, "we were just talking."

"About what?" the Hyuuga asked, taking a seat next to Naru. Sasuke sent him a death glare.

"None of your business," Sasuke spat.

"Oh?" Neji smirked.

"Ignore Sasuke, he's just being a bastard," Naru joked.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"Soooo..." Neji trailed off, "Are you two on a date or something?"

"NO!" both Naru and Sasuke cried out at the same time.

"I see," a slight smile graced Neji's face, "So is it all right if I ask you over, Naru chan?"

Naru blushed heavily.

"What?"

"I would like to ask you over." Naru stared at him in shock.

"She's busy," Sasuke snapped, without even looking at Naro or Neji. He just sat there, fingers interlocked over his chin, eyes closed.

"Sasuke, you jerk, he didn't even say when," Naru snapped angrily.

"I just know you'll be busy. We have a lot of training this week," Sasuke replied.

"How about next week then?" Neji asked, drawing Naru's attention to him, "Say, Sunday?"

Naru shot a look at Sasuke.

"All right, I'd _love_ to."

The stress on the word love had the desired effect. There were visible shivers of disgust running up and down Sasuke's body.

"All right. I'll see you then," Neji said, waving as he exited the stand.

"Why'd you do that?" Naru snapped angrily once Neji was gone.

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you tell Neji that I'd be busy?"

"Because you are," Sasuke answered, keeping his eyes closed.

"I can answer for myself, thank you very much," Naru snapped, "I don't need you making decisions for me."

"So would you have said yes if I'd said nothing?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Sasuke asked, opening an eye and directing his attention to Naru's face.

"Yeah, well, maybe I like him," Naru said.

"Like you like me and Sakura and Iruka and Kakashi?"

"No," Naru glowered, "Maybe I _like_ him! Maybe that's why I kissed him earlier!"

Sasuke felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks, and then some. Huffing, Naru turned away from Sasuke and began stiffing her face full of ramen, completely ignoring the look on Sasuke's face.

Two bowls of ramen later, Naru had calmed down some, though Sasuke still looked hurt.

"Hey Naru?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remeber that test we had on our first day as Kakashi's students?"

"Yeah..." Naru sighed, remembering how she'd been the one tied to the log for trying to steal the lunches. And then Sasuke had been the one to offer her his lunch.

"You offered me your lunch," Naru mumbled, eyes staring off into space.

"It was kind of hard to eat in peace when that _monster_ you call a stomach kept roaring," Sasuke joked. (No, I'm serious. He _joked_.)

"Hey. I was hungry! I hadn't eaten breakfast that day, and you guys were eating in front of me!" Naru whined.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You're such a dobe."

"And you're a bastard."

Pause.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked, motioning to Naru's now empty ramen bowl.

"Yeah, I geuss we should go now," Naru sighed.

"Come on, I'll walk you," Sasuke offered.

"I'm not a little kid, I can find my own way home," Naru said, punching Sasuke playfully in the arm.

They payed for their meal, (Sasuke payed for part of Naru's because it cost so much) and started for Naru's apartment.

"Do you remember what it was like? Kissing, I mean," Sasuke asked.

"Hm, no, not really. Surprising, I geuss," Naru answered. In the light of day, this would have been a very strange question, but as they walked through the streets at noght, Sasuke might as well have been talking about the weather.

"What was it like kissing Neji?"

Naru paused a moment, thinking about how to word it.

"It was, plain," the blonde responded, "Kind of boring. Like doing a maze with a map. No surprises."

"Geuss that's how his life is, with all of that destiny crap," Sasuke commented. Naru laughed.

They stopped in front of Naru's apartment.

"Geuss I'll see you tomorrow?" Naru asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered. He turned to leave. Naru kept her eyes on him the whole time. Suddenly he stopped and turned around, walking up to her.

"Sasu-"

The Uchiha cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Naru's eyes widened in shock, but after a moment, her lips melted against his; she kissed him back. After what felt to be an eternity they broke apart.

"So what was it like?" Sasuke asked.

"Surprising," Naru answered, smiling gently.

"Yeah, definately surprising," Sasuke agreed.

They kissed again.

* * *

(Author's Note: This is my first Naruto fanfic, in case you couldn't tell, so sorry if I made any of the characters seem OOC. I'm especially worried about how Neji turned out. Anyway, hope you guys like it. I'm actually more of a gaanaru fan myself, but this is what came out. Please reveiw and let me know what you think of it.) 


End file.
